Season 2 (WVGCW): Edutainment Embezzlement
Edutainment Embezzlement is the second full season of WVGCW. The main plot follows the newly 'appointed' General Manager Carmen Sandiego and her newly formed V.I.L.E.C.W Stable, and the attempts by a number of factions to free the Female Division from her clutches. The Stories so Far Following Carmen Sandiego's theft of the original Gurl Gamer Championship belt, a new belt was assigned to the Female Division to replace it, which would be first won by Cammy White. After this, the Female Division would go on hiatus, until it was announced that Bryn McMahon had acquired the rights to the show, and that the female division would make a return! A tournament would be announced to determine a #1 Contender to newly crowned Champion Poison's title, a tournament eventually won by the newcomer Princess Daisy, although she would go on to lose her title match. While the tournament was going on, rumours were circulating that Carmen had be sighted around the WVGCW Headquarters, leading to Bryn hatching a plan to lure her out into the open and reclaim the original belt. While this was going on, he hired Mavis Beacon to investigate a mysterious artifact discovered in the area, and Dr. Gero would request an 'upgrade' to Android 18, though he instead replaced her with a fake android. She would eventually return and destroy her counterpart. Following an incident in which Poison was attacked and shortly hospitalised, she confirmed where in the world Carmen Sandiego was: in the building and ready to steal the new belt from her! Following this revelation, Bryn announced the very first Ms. Money in the Bank in an attempt to lure Carmen out into the open, which succeeded. However, knowing fully well of Carmen's capabilities in the ring, he sent Lightning, who he recently hired to increase Security, as an 'insurance policy','' ''and, surprsing quite a number of people, Lightning managed to grab the briefcase. Carmen then agreed she would return the belt...on one condition; give her a title match, with the winner keeping both the original and current belts. Bryn agreed, and a contract was signed. The following week, for the Main Event of the Season Finale, the Champion Vs. Champion match took place, and Carmen would successfully win steal the belt off of Poison. However, in one final twist, Carmen revealed that that wasn't the only thing she had stolen...Bryn had unwittingly signed off his position as GM to Carmen, making her the new General Manager of WVGCW! Not only that, but, after a reappearance from both Gero and Mavis, both revealing that they're in league with Carmen, Bryn was arrested by the Twitch Cops his once loyal security guards (although it's implied shortly afterwards that he escaped). Lightning and Android 18, remaining loyal to Bryn, began discussing ways to oust Carmen from power and clear Bryn's name. Meanwhile, the new GM formed the V.I.L.E.C.W Stable, stating that there will be those looking to stop her. After she said that she was offered a handshake by a rather interesting individual...